Tell Me
by blossoming-rose2
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends since middle school. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto has been in love with him for a long time. Sasuke battling with his own sexuality does not notice Naruto's feelings. Will Naruto ever tell Sasuke how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately….Damn it!

"Hey Sasuke", Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Wait up!

Sasuke turned with a hint of a suppressed smirk on his face. "Hurry up dobe." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back on the lockers. He waited for the dobe to catch up. They were on their way to the last class of the day: English Literature. Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto might take a while. Sasuke heard heavy breathing and felt someone ruffle his hair. He opens his eyes and saw Naruto. He slapped Naruto's hand away playfully.

"Don't call me that bastard," Naruto's face was red and he bent forward gasping for air.

"Alright….dobe" Sasuke said with his deep voice barely suppressing his laughter now. "Come on we're going to be late." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking.

Naruto stood straight and hurried to catch up. When he got next to Sasuke, he looked at the other from the corner of his eyes. Sasuke had grown well over the years and was no longer the skinny boy he used to be. His midnight colored hair had grown longer as well and he wore it in a ponytail. Naruto did not know why but he found that attractive. Sasuke also walked with an air of confidence and his head held high. It was that same confidence that had drawn Naruto to him. Naruto also noticed how broad Sasuke's chest had become, how muscular and lean he appeared. Instantly he felt his cheeks began to warm and he tightened one hand on his book back and shoved the other deep into his pockets.

"Something on your mind Naruto? "asked Sasuke. Naruto looked up with a start.

"Nah"said Naruto regaining his composure. Just wondering if you annotated pages 105-112 for that one story."

If by that one story you mean "Pride and Prejudice," a book we have been reading the past few weeks, yes. Sasuke said with a smirk

"Yea, can I copy them?" said Naruto. This was not true. Naruto for once did actually do his homework but he could not tell Sasuke the truth. Naruto felt that it did not seem like the brightest idea, to confess your undying love to your straight best friend. Naruto winced at the thought.

"Naruto" Sasuke scowled while looking straight ahead. You can't keep expecting me to do that. What if I decide not to do my homework one day? Naruto looked at him and burst out laughing. He threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulder, his friend not being that much taller than him.

"That won't happen Sasuke Naruto chuckled" I think it'll cause you pain not to do your homework." When was the last time you had a missed assignment? Since…never?" Naruto laughed again.

Sasuke pushed him off ignoring how cold his shoulder felt without Naruto's arm around him. He looked at Naruto's sparkly eyes. Wait. Since did he describe Naruto's eyes as sparkly? Sasuke felt himself starting to blush. He avoided Naruto's gaze.

"Shut up idiot. Some people actually have to study to get good grades," Sasuke smirked

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "School doesn't prove how intelligent you are Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted. "True" he agreed "but it does help you get scholarships."

Naruto's grin faded slightly. He felt a little guilty his family was well endowed and he was already certain of his future. His family was able to afford for him to go to college. Sasuke lived with his brother who was a bartender. He was saving up money for to help Sasuke to go to college but Naruto knew it was not enough. Sasuke also worked as a busser at a restaurant and Naruto knew he hated it. Naruto, along with his family had offered Sasuke many times to help Sasuke. Nevertheless, Sasuke was stubborn and was determine to make it on his own. Naruto chuckled to himself and threw his arm around Sasuke again.

"I know Sasuke, "Naruto "You'll get that scholarship."

Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto felt his heart sped up. Because Sasuke did not smile often sneer yes smirked yes, but a full on smile no. Moreover, he only smiled for Naruto. _Shut up_ he foolishly thought to his heart. As if, Sasuke could hear the pounding contraption.

They were approaching their classroom. Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder off again missing its warmth and that feeling of security. Why am I having these thoughts Sasuke unknowingly muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jumped. Damn did I say that aloud? He thought.

"Nothing just talking to myself". Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Is that so?" Talking to yourself that's a sign of a healthy mind "Naruto joked.

Sasuke grinned back and said, "Well you know what they say, you have the best conversations with yourself."

Naruto laughed "Well-

"Yo Naruto" yelled a deep voice. Naruto and Sasuke turned to find the owner of that voice. Across the room, they saw a tanned boy with wild hair and tattooed cheeks with both legs propped on his desk.

"Wassup Kiba" said Naruto and began walking to his friend. Kiba noticing Sasuke nodded his head. Sasuke returned it with a curt nod of his own and sat down. It was not that he had a problem with Kiba but Sasuke preferred to keep to himself. Naruto was a lot more outgoing and talkative than he was. He found it hard to believe that they were best friends

Little did he know Kiba was sharing the same thoughts. "I still can't believe you two are friends let alone best friends.

Naruto frowned "What makes you say that?'

Kiba let out a bark of laughter. "Look at you two, you guys are as different as night and day. Naruto laughed and ran his hand through his unruly blonde locks. "True but I think we balance each other out."

Kiba agreed. "True he seems to be the only one who can calm you down now."

Naruto smiled knowing what he meant. Before he had met, Sasuke he was an angry kid, which was natural since he had, went through something no child should have endured. But it was still no excuse, of the way, he treated people who loved him, how he lashed out at anybody who just looked at him. He felt like no one cared and alienated. But then he met Sasuke….

"Have you told him how you feel?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked up in horror. "What the fuck? Keep your voice down" he hissed with pure venom. Naruto glanced at Sasuke; fortunately, Sasuke had his earbuds in his head nodding to the music. Naruto glared at Kiba. Kiba looked scared for his life it's been a while since he's seen this side of Naruto.

"Sorry man" Kiba muttered.

'S alright" Naruto said. Kiba looked at him and saw he did look all right but he looked deep in thought. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down. "Am I that obvious? he asked softly.

Kiba let out another bark of laughter "I think it's pretty obvious, but I've known you for a long time. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching and how your mood instantly improves when you're around. Kiba's voice took a sober tone. Why are you torturing yourself like this Naruto? Sasuke is straight; he was in a relationship with Sakura.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Shut up." I have told you before it does not matter if he never reciprocates my feelings. I just want him to be happy.

Kiba snorted. "What about when he starts a family, gets married? Will you be alright then?"

Naruto looked defeated. Kiba felt guilty for making his friend feel this way. However, he was tired of seeing Naruto like this. In addition, Sasuke was so oblivious it was sickening.

"Good afternoon class. Kiba Inuzaka remove your feet from the table," said a voice. Naruto get back to your seat."

Naruto walked backed to his seat and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed how pale he looked and wondered what happened. Naruto avoided his gaze. Was what Kiba had said been true? Was he that obvious? He was in such deep thought he did not notice had slipped him a note until he was poked in the ribs. Naruto hissed in pain and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back innocently almost like a dark angel. Naruto rubbed his side while reading the note. _Are you ok? You seem troubled by something._

Naruto licked his lips. He did not notice the way Sasuke tracked that small movement with his sharp eyes. Have his lips always looked this full and kissable. Sasuke began to blush furiously. He was noticing things that he should not be noticing in a boy least of all Naruto. It started since last year. He bang to notice how Naruto's shirts seem to cling more to his frame and accentuate Naruto's robust build. How his eyes reminded him of an ocean, when he was calm and how stormy they appeared when he was furious. Sasuke shuddered inwardly, these feelings were unnatural. He was not ga- no; he wasn't even going to say the word. Sasuke ran his hands over his face. Maybe he- Naruto nudged him. Sasuke looked down and saw the returned note. _Yes just tired._ Sasuke gritted his teeth and glanced at the blonde who was now paying attention to the teacher.

Sasuke pinched his nose. He knew Naruto his lying. Tired my ass Sasuke thought. However, that's how it was with Naruto his thoughts continued. If he wasn't ready to talk there was no point in forcing him to. Sasuke balled up the note and focused on class. This proved to be difficult because he would keep glancing at Naruto. He chuckled when he saw Naruto had fallen to sleep. Maybe the dobe was tired after all. Naruto woke up on his own. Just before the bell ring.

"Hey" Sasuke said. Naruto began packing his stuff but shot Sasuke a grin and said "Hey yourself".

"Do you want to come over tonight and study? I'll make ramen." Naruto grinned again "Yea the usual time?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto grabbed his bag and both he and Naruto began walking out the class to leave school.

"Sasuke" said Naruto what are your plans after we graduate?"

"I've been accepted to Konoha University and study medicine. It's where my Dad graduated and his dad too.

Naruto smiled."Yea I've been accepted there too and I'm gonna go"

Sasuke stopped and stared at him. "But you were accepted to that prestigious Art School. And it's your dream to be an animator dobe.

Naruto reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair roughly.

"Stop calling me that bastard,". He smirked. Sasuke slapped his hand away. Naruto sighed and looked at him. "Konoha has a good program as well.

"But-"

"AndIdon'twanttobeawayfromyou." Naruto said abruptly. Sasuke barely understood what he said. "Your my best friend Sasuke." Naruto said more clearly. Sasuke knew he was being selfish but he was happy Naruto had decided to stay with him. Besides his brother, Naruto was the only person he felt like he could trust. He was happy that the dobe needed him just as much he needed him. "Your my best friend too Naruto".

Naruto smiled and Sasuke could have sworn it felt like the sun was shining down on him. How could this one person radiate this much warmth. Sasuke thought. And be willing to be his friend He was not the most open person and people did not seek out comfort from him. He ran away when it came to emotional things. That's why he and Sakura did not work out at all. He swore that bitch was on her period every day.

She accused him of being uncaring and not spending enough time with her. He could not deal with her anymore and cut her off. That was junior year. He hasn't pursued a relationship since. He didn't understand why Naruto decided to be friends with someone like him. They were polar opposites and did not get along when they first met. In fact Sasuke had broken Naruto's nose the first they day they met. Sasuke laughed to himself.

"What's so funny" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked to his car.

This made Sasuke smile. "Nothing" he said. Naruto frowned but did not ask anymore.

This isn't my first story but it is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you guys think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you so much for following and reading my story. I was about to get rid of it but I've gotten positive feedback! I will try to update as soon as I can I don't know when I will update again….My life gets hectic work, school etc. Again, any comments, advice or criticism, I'm open! I want to develop as a writer. Just please be respectful. This is a yaoi fanfic so yes there will be some steamy scenes eventually. In addition, if you don't like this kind of stuff, uhhhh why are you reading it? Not calling anyone out personally but I don't want any "future" negative post that deals with the sexuality of my characters. No hate tolerated. In addition, I hope you like the fight scene. I kind of struggled with it. Would anyone like to help me edit my story as well? I would appreciate it. Ok Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..Curses!

Chapter 2

"You're not gonna tell you what's got you cracking up over there"? Naruto asked glancing over at Sasuke while turning on the ignition.

Sasuke smirked. If he didn't tell Naruto, the blonde would just ignore him until he did. In addition, Sasuke found that he didn't like when Naruto ignored him. Sasuke frowned, he didn't like that either.

"Sasuke" said Naruto. He was pulling out of the parking lot now. He had noticed Sasuke's frown. "Are you alright?" One minute you're smiling and then you're scowling." Naruto laughed.

"I do not scowl," he said. I was just thinking. As a matter of fact I was thinking about the first day we met."

"And that made you laugh and scowl," Naruto smirked. "I guess I could see why, I kicked your ass".

"You sure about that dobe?" Sasuke said

"Yep" Naruto said." Had you on the ground in no time." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're joking right?"

"C'mon Sasuke, you suckered punch me." Naruto chuckled.

"You deserved it," Sasuke said with a smug look.

"Whatever" Naruto said ending the conversation and concentrated on the road. Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. His mind beginning to travel back in time to the day he first met Naruto.

"Hello class, this is Naruto Uzumaki" said The class gasped and began to whisper Yuhi amongst themselves. Sasuke looked up from the page he was reading in interest. There in front of the chalkboard stood a yellow haired boy and blue eyes. What's the big deal? He thought. "Naruto, is there anything you would like to share with the class about yourself?"

Naruto just scowled and stuff his hands in his pockets avoiding eye contact.

"No" he said stiffly

"Alright"she said gently. She looked around the classroom and spotted an empty seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke groaned. _No, she can't be serious._ He thought. _Why would she decide to put him next to him, there were many empty seats in class?_ Sasuke glanced around and saw he was wrong. He swore under his breath. It's not as if he disliked the blonde boy, but Sasuke preferred to be alone and did not want to be bothered.

"Naruto take a seat over there by the windows." Ms. Yuhi said. Sasuke glared at her. Naruto noticed the glare and seemed to think it was aimed towards him. Sasuke he thought he saw what looked like a pained expression on his face but he must have imagined it. Naruto now looked murderous. Sasuke smirked, he was not afraid of anyone, especially this punk who looked like he thought the world owed him some sort of apology.

Naruto walked with his head down and bent his shoulders as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sasuke's glare softened. He heard the chair next to him scratch the floor and Naruto took his seat. Sasuke looked at him and he was surprised to find blue eyes glaring right at him. Sasuke did not return the glare he smiled instead to his own surprise. He rarely smiled. Naruto had an intense stare and Sasuke found he couldn't look away. _I wondered how he got those horizontal marks on each cheek._ They reminded Sasuke of whiskers.

Naruto blinked. Naruto was shocked people normally did not smiled at him, especially when he was glaring at them. This boy must be trying to trick or mock him.

"Sup, I'm Sasuke," said Sasuke extending his hand. Naruto smacked his hand away.

"Fuck off." Sasuke did not blame him he probably looked like an idiot smiling like that. He gave up and went back to his book still observing Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

When the bell ringed he picked up his stuff and left. Sasuke grinned. He didn't know why he smile he rarely smiled. However, something about Naruto made him want to help him. He wanted to see the blonde dobe smile back. Perhaps it was because he saw himself when he looked at Naruto

"Yo Sasuke" said someone to his left. Sasuke turned and Shikimaru. Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So what do you think about that boy, he seems so troublesome" Shikimaru said lazily while resting his hip on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke slung his backpack on one shoulder and shrugged at his friend.

"You think everything is troublesome" he said and began walking away. Shikamaru fell in step behind him and continued, "He seems to already hate you. First time I've ever seen you try to talk to someone. You looked like an idiot, smiling like that" Sasuke scowled. Guess he was not the only one who thought that.

"He's interesting, why was everybody whispering?" he asked. Shikimaru remained silent for a while then he said. "It wouldn't be right to tell you. It's better if you don't know. Sasuke dropped it. It wasn't business he would not pry he was not the type to gossip. They exited the doors of the school and made their way to a nearby park close to the school.

"Next year will be in high school," Shikamaru said suddenly. Sasuke looked down and rolled his eyes. Shikimaru was already on the grass gazing up at the skies. Sasuke sat next to him. "Yea but you'll be in another high school "he said wistfully. He would be lying if he said he would not miss the spiky haired boy. They were not best friends but Sasuke enjoyed speaking to the boy. He felt that they connected on an intellectual level and he enjoyed their conversations. In addition, Shikamaru was the only person who had dared tried to initiate a conversation with him. Sasuke remembered the cold person he used to be and how it didn't take much to set him off.

"Yo Sasuke you hear that?" said Shikamaru suddenly alert.

Sasuke cocked his ears and heard what he thought to be laughter. He squinted over Shikamuaru's shoulder saw what look like to be two boys cornering another boy in the distance. "C'mon "he said. Shikamaru groaned. "Why get involve"? Sasuke ignored him and began to walk briskly to the scene. As the two got closer, they could make out what the group was saying.

"The fuck happen to your face dude? Cat fucked you up?" One of them sneered. Sasuke recognized him as the neighborhood bully Mizuki. And his sidekick

"Yea what happened? Cat fucked you up?" repeated the other stupidly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and was surprised because Naruto didn't look phased at all. This wasn't the same boy who was so tense and angry beside him in class. Naruto looked more calm and collected. However, he also looked dangerous and looked at the boys as if they were prey.

"Haha I've never heard that one before, now get lost before I lose my cool," Naruto said smoothly

The boy who cracked his knuckles. "Is that a threat cat face?"

"Yea cat face"repeated his friend

"Stop repeating everything I say dude" snapped Mizuki "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Naruto turned around having started to walk away. He had a bored expression but his eyes said otherwise.

"Fuck off you bastards before I send you back crying back to your mommies" sneered Naruto and started walking away.

"At least I have one" taunted Mizuki.

"Yea at least we have one" said his friend. Naruto stopped and turned around

"Dude! Think of something original!" Mizuki yelled not noticing the look on Naruto's face. Sasuke could finally understand the impression "If looks could kill." Naruto ran towards Mizuki and tackled him to the ground. It was a foolish move, Naruto had speed, but Mizuki was bigger, stronger and quickly overpowered him. He was able to pick up Naruto and drop him like a ragdoll. He then preceded to kick him in the ribs. Naruto yelled in pain. Mizuki's friend grinned sadistically and just watched. Shikamaru started forward, he was surprised when Sasuke held him back.

"What the fuck man?" Aren't you gonna help?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "Just watch." Shikamaru turned and surveyed the scene. Mizuki had backed off and was letting Naruto stand up.

"Had enough kid?"

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip and sneered.

"You hit like a bitch".

Sasuke smirked. He didn't know why but he felt Naruto could handle it. If he stepped in he knew Naruto would think that he thought he was weak and would probably try to kick his ass too. His grin grew wider at the thought. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and saw the admiration he had for the blonde. Maybe they could be friends after all he thought. He smiled to himself and turned his attention to the fight.

"You're dead kid "Mizuki snarled and started forward. Naruto guarded his head with his forearms and got ready. Mizuki threw a straight punch however; Naruto was able to parry the blow and sent a right punch towards Mizuki's gut. Mizuki staggered back and doubled over in pain. Naruto then followed up with a roundhouse kick sending Mizuki sprawling. Disoriented he tried to prop himself up but

Naruto darted forward and gave him a ferocious kick to his face. Mizuki's head snapped back and slammed to the ground. Naruto got ready for another kick but Mizuki's friend had decided to step in and tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto's head hit the ground hard and he could see stars. Mizuki's sidekick cocked his fist and punched Naruto in the face breaking his nose.

"Fuck" Naruto yelled trying to get the boy off him with little progress. He was bigger than Mizuki. He grinned and preceded to choke Naruto. Naruto tried to break free but he it was no use the little energy he had been wasted on Mizuki, he closed his eyes and began to drift off. Suddenly the pressure was lifted and he was able to breathe. Naruto gasped for air and began to cough. He opened his eyed to see the black haired boy he sat next to in class. He looked concerned and tries to help him up. Naruto pushed him off and got up on his own. He looked for the boy and saw that he had been knocked unconscious.

"I kicked the shit out of him, knocked him out", grinned Sasuke realizing what Naruto was looking for.

"I didn't need your fucking helped," Naruto said looking at Sasuke. He blinked for a second he could have sworn Sasuke looked like his feelings were hurt. But his face became a cold mask.

"Is that how you treat people who save your life?" Sasuke snapped.

"I was doing just fine". Naruto sneered.

Sasuke snapped and before he could stop himself punched Naruto in the face.

"Fuck" yelled Naruto, while covering his nose in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sasuke surveyed him coolly." When people help you, no scratch that, save your ass from getting choked out, the decent thing to do is show some gratitude. Next time I will not help you. Don't think this is over, he nodded towards the two unconscious boys. They'll be out for revenge."

Sasuke glanced over at Shikamaru who have been looking at their exchange in amusement. "Come on let's go ". He said ignoring Naruto. Shikamaru looked at Naruto hands in his pockets

"So troublesome "he smirked and followed Sasuke. Naruto wiped his nose. He was an idiot, those two for some reason seem to want to be his friends, and he fucked it up.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. He tried to walk but doubled over in pain. "Fuck". He hissed. Sasuke turned around.

"Are you ok?". he asked.

Naruto bit back a sarcastic reply. "Thank you for helping me." he mumbled. Sasuke grinned. "See was that so hard?" He walked over. He held out his hand. "Let's try again, Hi my name's Sasuke" . Naruto hesitated and said "Naruto." Sasuke grinned and was elated when Naruto returned it with a small smile of his own. Suddenly he fainted.

"Shit" Shikamaru said. The fuck you do Sasuke?"

"Yo Sasuke wake up"! Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked over at Naruto. I wasn't sleeping just thinking about the first day we met". Sasuke said.

"Ha your still on that?" smirked Naruto.  
"We took you to the hospital" Sasuke said.

"What"?

"After you passed out."

"Oh yea ", Naruto grinned. Yea I had to stay there for a weak. Bastard broke my ribs." He pulled up in front of Sasuke's house. "We're here"

"I see that" smirked Sasuke. "Want to come inside?". Sasuke notice Naruto's face tense up. "Nah gotta get home". Avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke was puzzled and slightly disappointed. He ignored that feeling. "Ok" he said as he got out of the car. See you tomorrow". He went towards his house. Naruto watched him enter the house and drove off.


End file.
